Bad things lead to love
by Serenity Dragon
Summary: there are some new kids at the school, some American kids, and everythings gose for bad to worst. can love blossom in the mist of it....read to find out! DMHG PG-13 to be safe.
1. the new kids on the block

((ok the first 5 chapters are getting to know every one then we get to the plot! so if you want you could just go to chapter 6, ok so I, me! Voldy-kap Voldimort and then a take his identidy! so now i am voldimort! fear my power! and harry is my right hand girl and/or boy....that didn't sound right....so anyway! i take over the world and make every ones lifes better not! and make a TV reality show! sry no itervews....and the two stars, besides me and harry, hermione and draso, will luv spark??? well DUH!!!))

((any thing in here is an a/n))

me: ggggrrrr! the charecters are not mine only the plot gggrrrr!  
jk: and they never will be!   
me: What!!!! you dought my power!  
jk: NEVER WILL THEY BE YOURS  
me: well we'll just have to see about that!

* * *

Hermione walked down the staris of the train station, after a long summer at a freind's house, this freind she met 2 years ago and they are now the best of freinds! even though her freind lives in America. ((the best place on earth)) She even convinced her freind to come to hogwarts on a exchange student program! she was so happy! plus she was bringing other people too! 2 boys, her and another girls. 

"hermione! hey wait!!!" she turned to see some one running to her, joy filled her heart! it was two people running at her "oh i'm so glade to see you! i thought you'd never get here!" she gave them both a big hug. "sry we're late Fred wanted us to help clean a bit," said **Ron **((haha got yeah!)) "wow harry" she looked up at him "your...really...." she stutterd "what rugged? handsome?" he said make poses "really tall" he looked disaponted "oh"

they all talked for a little while intill they started to hear a weird sound. it was the sound of roller skates, it sound was gitting louder and louder intill....**wwuusshh!!**...though the barrer came someone on roller blades holding there trunk over there head. "i knew i'd find it sooner or later!" she said as she bladed off and another girl and 3 boys came in, "man that was so sucky! dude i'm never doing that again!" said the other girl, harry and ron's ((along with all the other boys)) jaws droped to the floor, she was so beautiful! her hair was tied into durty picktails and she was waring a pink bikinni with a white tank top and shorts so short, wow that's all harry adn all the other guys could think about. ((MEN!! GRRR! SOO ANNOYING!))

"Emma!" hermione yelled and walked over to them. "Emma i missed you!" they gave each other a big girlly girl hug. ((blak)) "oh hermione! i missed you to! oh yes this is nany," she pionted to the girl on the skates "and this is Ed and Edd and Eddy" she pointed to the three boys "sup" all said at the same time. "um....?" hermione looked at Emma "oh it's nothing it's in Americanezz," ((the native langue of americans)) "sup, means hello" emma said explaing to hermione for the 43289342718.54 time this summer, "oh hello....i meen sup...to you to" she turned to harry and ron and waved for them to come over, "hey guys come..."

0.23 sec. later

"hi!" they said at the same time each took one of Emma's hand and shook it "oh um...hi!" Emma told them in a fake happy voice ed, edd, eddy, and nany laughed "it's so funny when they do that!" Nany said to the other 3. "don't mind them...they have mental issues" she shot a dirty look at them, "yes we do Emma!" said Ed.

Ron noticed that she was holding her trunk "oh! here let us help you with that!" she looked at them and then at her trunk "oh yes here you go" she gave them the trunk, "so Hermione, how much longer intill they colapes?" she said Hermione was really mad at the guts right now "oh i don't know i give then a few sec. so Emma let me show you to the train," they turned and walked away, Nany looked at the guys who where about to fall over from the weight "here let me help you with that," she through the trunk on top "balance out the weight," she motioned to the other 3 "oh yes lets help them" so they all piled on the trunks well because, they wanted to see how long they could hold it up.

* * *

Draco passed though the barrer and he saw Harry and Ron holding up 5 trunks and 4 people around them counting out loud he walked over "57....58....59...60!" he looked at them as is they were stupid ((but they are.....?)) "hey Potter what yeah doing?" Draco said as he push Edd, and Ed out the way. well, they didn't take that to good "hey!" so they pushed him back so they could have there spots back. 

"who are you?" Draco asked because he had never saw them before "your some pretty big first years...." they all stoped counting, they were already on 78 "we're the American exchange students, thank you very much" said nany "that we are!" said Ed. "yes this is Ed, Edd and Nany and i'm Eddy"

SPLAT!

Harry and Ron finally fell with a "ouch!" They all started laughing, Harry and Ron brushed off there robes and headed for the train.

"hurry you guys!" yelled Emma out the window of the train. "the trains leaving!" so they all grabed there trunks and ran for the train.

* * *

A/N: so how'd yeah like it? it'll get better later, me promise! ya'll can give me ideas in the reviews! but i basically have it all planed out. it's going to be a D/H fic. yep yep yep it'll start inthe next chapter, were Hermione get's a new look. HE HE HE! plez R&R bye! 


	2. head girl and boy

They all hoped on the train, "so what are you lot doing here in England?" Ron asked as he and Harry came into the train acing. "a lot of what?" said Ed and Edd. "what? A lot you know you....people you all..." Harry said, man these people are weird. He thought, "Hermione? Were are you off to?" Ron said as he took a seat next to Nany who was polishing her blades. "dude, like totally wouldn't that have be like easier to like say 'hey Hermione were yeah going?'" she said to him as if he was from a different country ((which he was)) "it takes up a lot less air..." she added

"Oh! Harry, Ron didn't I tell you? I'm head girl" she said and said her good-byes and left the boys and the girl, also we can't forget the dudes ((there's a difference you know)) alone.

Hermione walked over to the first door of the train, slide it open and stepped in. "oh my!" she gashed, there sitting in the seat, polishing his wand was none other than Draco Malfoy. "what are you doing here?" she asked him, "what do you think?" he answered not looking up from his wand

_What is there to look at any way? It just Granger. That stupid mudblood. She's just an ugly bad excuse of a head girl. How could anyone pick her of all people to be head girl? It's not a surprise though. Everyone know that she would get it._

but when he looked up, god was he wrong, Hermione, spending the summer with her American friends of course had to go to the beach and tan and go to the gym. So she was tanned and had the curves, her was wearing a mini skirt, thanks to Emma, a white tank top and high heals. "um...." he said. "What?" she said. "oh, oh it's nothing, nothing at all." He lied.

McGonagall walked into the cart just as Hermione sat down still in stock.

_How and I suppose to handle this! I can't do this! This is Draco Malfoy! Here! I can't compromise with him let alone talk to him! I have to stay in the same tower as him, so to meetings with him and talk to him! God this is going to be the worst year ever! But you do have to admit he is pretty hot. No! no! what am I saying he's not hot! He's….he's…..Draco! _

"so what have you two been up to this summer?" McGonagall asked. Draco shrugged. "well, professor, I went to America to meet some friends, and I convinced them to come here." Hermione said. "oh! Yes the exchange students!" she said looking fakely happy. "how could I have forgotten" she said with a dull smile "well, I need to talk to them." And with that she left.

A/N I hope you like it! Plez R&R again!


	3. america is so cool!

"I wonder what's her problem...." Hermione said as McGonagall walked out the room, leaving her alone with Draco.  
  
Oh GOD! I got to get out of here! I'm alone with Draco! Oh god I have to save my mind from this year....I'll be with him so much I'm going to die!  
  
"well, um...Malfoy I got to go." She said and ran out the room back to the compartment with Ron, Harry, Ed, Edd, eddy, Nany, and Emma, ((hope they still had room...))  
  
when she go to the door she saw professor McGonagall talking to the Americans. "well, I hope you lot enjoy it here, have a great year." She said through gritting teeth. And walked off, Hermione could have sworn she heard her say 'oh pleas, oh pleas! Don't let them be in my house.'  
  
"Ok this hole 'you lot' thing is starting to piss me off!" Eddy said. "Yeah! Like why don't you people get it! Like if you'd say 'like ya'll' or like 'you' or like 'hey kid move!' it would take like up like a lot like less air! Like!" ((Hehehe attack of the like people from planet like!))  
  
"um....." Ron said "aa......" Harry replied. "what?" Ed, Edd, Eddy and Nany said together. "nothing" Ron and Harry said together.  
  
If your wondering were Emma is right now, which your probably not I'm gona' ((like)) tell you anyway!  
  
"she went look and see if they got any hot guys around." Said Nany as Hermione asked the question so I couldn't answer it! Curse you Hermione! Curse you..... –gets hit by lighting- ouch.......  
  
"look at boys?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to Harry, "no not look at boys," Nany explained, "hunt down guys" "oh......" she said "what's the difference?" "well it really simple really," Nany explained some more, "um.....well....." she looked blank "just a sec." she said and opened her bag, and pulled out a big book and opened it, flipped a few pages and "aha!" she found it "the difference is...........there is no difference hunting down guys just sounds cooler!" "o-k...." they all said ((Harry Ron Hermione)) they all nodded and even before they could get to the second nod ((which id very important because in the 'Big Book of Every Thing That A Kid Needs To Know About The American Way Of Life'  
  
only 19.99 when you call this toll free number must pay S&H runlets my very must be 18 or older to call we only except cash or credit. So call now!  
  
It clearly stats that you must nod 3 times because the first nod is to say yes the second nod is just incase the people your nodding to missed the first one and the last is...........just because it looks cool!)))  
  
The train came to a complete stop "Passengers please place your seats in the upright position, We have landed at the Hogsmade station in Hogsmade, Please exit to the doors on your left I hope you had a great ride on the Hogwarts Express, Have a nice day!" then there was a little bit of giggling in then it died,  
  
"what was that?" Ron asked. "oh that was just Raven and Riley, there from America too," Nany explained AGAIN!  
  
((dude she really needs to have her own talk show......maybe NBC come make it a reality show! The secret life of Nany......un....Nany... what is her last name.....?))  
  
"oh great more bloody Americans" Ron said they got off the train and Nany and Ed were going on and on about how if you would say "oh shit more stupid Americans" than "oh great more bloody Americans" it would take up a lot less air. Then they realized what Ron said so they beat him up.....

* * *

A/N: thanx you guys!  
  
paprika90-- cool chapters so far!! cant wait to read your next chapter soon!!   
**YAY! I'll update soon!**  
  
sundaym0rning-- ed edd and eddy...BWAH AHAHAHAHAHAHA!! lmao I LOVE THIS SO MUCH. lol this is hilarious. i love how the way that americans talk and do stuff contrasts so much with the way of the british... you have GOT TO update because this story is so cool...lol i think nany should hook up with ron or harry lol this is awesome. :D   
**yes I love Ed, Edd, and Eddy! But not as much as sponge bob!**  
  
sundaym0rning-- ah! I LOVE IT! americans are so different from people in britain, its hilarious. you have GOT to update. i cant believe im the first one! THIS IS MARVELOUS! i love how they were on the rollerblades, brilliant. i love it.   
**Thanx thanx thanx!!!**  
  
Well that 's all for now! 


	4. Roomates! oh joy

As they all got off the train they saw the two girls that had come over the mic. They were laughing and each had on a yellow hat with Purple strips with 2 curly cords with bells on the end, so when they walked it jingled. And it was annoying, very annoying.  
  
"so who are you guys?????" they asked skipping over to Ron, Harry, Nany, Hermione, Ed, Edd, and eddy. ((god that's a lot of people and two more god! How and I going to do this!)) "well, I'm Hermione this is Harry, this is Ron and I think you know these people? Right?" she said as she had to walk off to see the first years to the boats. "dude like ya'll just like had to bring your LSU pride all the way to Briton didn't ya'll?" they both nodded  
  
"what LSU?" Ron asked, Raven and Riley gasped, "WHAT'S LSU!" Raven said "it totally the most bestest," Riley said. "kick butt," "college" "in all of" "America!" they both said. ((bet you can tell where I'm from))  
  
"oh," Ron said "well that's.....um....cool?"

* * *

that night in the dorms, ed Edd and eddy had to share a room with Ron and Harry. "oh joy," Harry said when he found out the most wonderful news of the century. That night............... "um.....ed...right?" he nodded "um....why are you under your bed.?" Ron asked, because ed had crawled under his bed. "well, you see my cat," he pointed to a cat that was sleeping in the middle of his bed, "took my bed, so I get to sleep under it!" he crawled back under the bed. "ok what ever you say," Ron said looking at Neville who was in there two, and did the sigh for 'god his crazy' with his hands. "yeah his cat's evil," Eddy said, the cat hissed, "um... I mean in a good way." The cat meowed as if to say 'yeah it had better been a good way or it would be your butt!' Ed ((who was still under his bed)) clapped his hands two times and a light came on, under the bed, and then music stared playing, and you could hear a TV, "what the bloody hell?" Harry said as he bent down to see what was going on, and he saw Ed on a full sofa and in front of him was a like 18 billion in TV, and a stereo system, with surround sound and them he looked up on the bed and saw a little satellite dish, "umm......" "what's down there Harry?" Ron asked. "oh, oh, nothing you know, under the bed stuff, link fuse, dust, normal stuff nothing odd." He said "now if you excuse me I'm going to bed."

* * *

hermione had gotten her own room, in the heads dorm she was so happy because she could stay up as late as she wanted and put her stuff were ever she wanted and no one could tell her other wise.  
  
"so you like your new room?" Nany said, she had invited nanny, Emma, and Ginny over so she wouldn't get lonely, "you know what you need hermione." Emma said pulling her to her chair in front of her mirror, "a make-over," "a make over? Um...no I don't think I need one," "oh come on," Nany said, "yes we'll make you so boys wouldn't be able to resist you," ginny said, as Emma pulled out her make-over kit ((yes she has a make-over kit,....only 19.95 and made in china, like every thing else on the planet.)) "I'm not to sure about this," hermione said as they put a sleeping spell on her so they could do there 'project' he he he!  
  
A/N: thanx all you guys for revewing sry it took so long and sry this chapter is not htat good, I have band all this week I hoped you liked it! 


	5. Fred and Gorge

A/N-sorry you guys I said that this would be a HG/DM fic, sorry but I got to get everything settled first, I think by next chapter we will see sparks ((or something like it)) start to fly for Hermione and Draco.  
  
After about an hour or....four of working on Hermione they FINILLY finished, Nany had crashed on the sofa, ((wait.....Hermione gets a sofa! I want a sofa in my room! And I want my own privet bathroom AND I want my little brother to blow up and/or go to Pluto!))  
  
"Oh yes we're done!" Emma said waking Hermione up from her little ((cough long un-cough)) nap..... "What?" Hermione said as she turned to see herself in the mirror. She had her hair in a messy bun, with pieces hanging in front of her face. A little make-up and a strapless pink tank-top with shiny lips on it, a mini mini, no shoes, and a necklace with the charm of a lightning bolt on it. "oh my god!" she said "what did you do!"  
  
"Oh, nothing we just made you...." Emma tried

"Pretty?" Nany said still sleeping.

"dose she do that often?" Ginny asked.

"oh yes....."  
  
"well I defiantly look.....better...." Hermione said 'what are you saying better! you look superior((?)) to your former self! Your ((like)) Excellent!' "well thank-you a lot! You guys!" she said hugging them all, it was getting late so they all left even, Nany.  
  
After Hermione say them to the door, she heard a low, dark, mysteries, ((oh I could go on for hours! You know what I will))  
  
5 hours later  
  
sweet, handsome, dark wait didn't I say that already? Oh well, voice coming from behind her "what was that all about?" it said, she turned to see who it was, Draco Malfoy was standing there, in front of her staring at her new improved Hermione version 2.14 and 1/2 ((only 19.95......sorry I know that sounded wrong but I just had to))  
  
"what?" she said caching him staring, "oh nothing," he turned quickly, to stop himself for blushing "I just wanted to know what all that noise was...." She looked at him and smiled she could tell he was bushing, so she knew he liked her new look, so she was going to toy with him in till he told her the truth, "oh it's nothing it was just the girls," she walked over in front of him "they gave me a make over, so you like it?" she spun around making her skirt fly up a bit, "uh........." Draco said if face tuned beat red, "why would I like you, you filthy little mudblood!" he said gliding past her. "well, fine..." she said and went up to bed.

* * *

A/N ok now this part right here will be about the American twins Raven and Riley.  
  
Raven had fallen asleep in Professors Snape's class about 4/5 days that week, and it was the Friday, so they had detention. Riley had started a food fight in the Great Hall, and it was Friday so they had detention, both of them, that's how it works with twins, if your sitting at the same table as the other you get detention too, but most of the time, it's both there faults.....  
  
This week in detention they had to scrub the floors in the Entry Hall, with out magic, Filch thought that would keep them busy all weekend, God was he wrong!  
  
"Ok and the great Raven comes to make a goal!!!" said Hermione who was sitting on the window seal, being referee for there game, as Raven swooped pass Riley, with a mop in hand and brushes on her feet, they were playing hockey with a bar of soap..... "and she.....scores!!!" Raven hit the soap and it flew into a mob bucket laid on it's side. "YAY!"  
  
"ggrrr....." Riley said gritting her teeth, "fine you may have won the battle but the wars NOT OVER YET!" she slide away back to her side but nit before hitting something and falling over, a arm reached out to grab her before she hit the ground. "Thanks," she said blushing, at the man, "FRED!" Hermione yelled, going over and hugging her friend, yep you guessed it ((yeah I bet you did, looks at you as if you didn't guess, which you didn't!)) it's Fred,   
"oh what are you doing here?" she said "where's Gorge?"   
Raven looked at Fred, sliding over, "hey, your twins!" he said just noticing, Raven, "yes," she said, "I'm the cuter twin," Riley looked at her,

"why do you have to say that to EVERY ONE we meet!"   
"because it's true," said a voice from behind Fred, Gorge came up from behind him and took Raven's hand "hi, I'm Gorge and between me and him," he pointed to Fred, "I'm the cuter twin," this made Raven blush,

"stupid...." Said Fred and Riley together, they looked at each other as if to said 'I agree'

* * *

A/N: hey guys this is really cool I just thought up a new idea, in the next chapter this story is going to turn into a reality show, but it wont be reality because this stuff isn't real, but still.........  
  
OH YEAH! IF YOU WANT ANOTHER GREAT, AND FUNNY STORY READ MY OTHER STORY, A TEACHERS STORY AND PLEZ REVEW! BYE!!!!!!! 


End file.
